unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Babylonian Romance
|details = This city's millionaire has brought in a request. He apparently would like someone to investigate ancient Babylonian musical instruments. But, instruments from an ancient civilization, huh... Doesn't it sound a bit mysterious? Please take the request and share the details with me! |step1 = /A Hobby/Calicut/Millionaire/ Oh, so you've taken the request? My request is regarding an ancient harp. Currently, a musician friend of mine is composing a great opera based on the Babylonian myths. We are in dire need to use instruments from the same time period for this performance. |step2 = /Preoccupation/Calicut/Millionaire/ When I had researched myself, the Babylonians at the time had already been using various types of instruments. Ancient musical instruments coloring the fight of the gods and heroes... The sounds reviving after eternal time has passed... La la la laaaaaa... Oh, my apologies. I became too excited. I absolutely love operas. |step3 = /An Ancient Musical Instrument/Calicut/Millionaire/ Out of the ancient musical instruments, I'd like you to research the harp. This stringed intrument will become the pivot of the melody, after all. To gain some more information, it may be best to ask the locals about it. How about you try asking the archaeologist in Basra? |step4 = /Cultural Remains/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ So you'd like to know more about the ancient Babylonian harp--- The harp has quite a long history, and there are many historical ruins which include the wall paintings of people playing harp-like instruments. Occasionally, an actual instrument can be discovered just like the Queen's Lyre you discovered previously. But I'm not entirely sure if you could actually play it. |step5 = /Not the First One/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ Oh, I recall that someone else came to ask me about something similar. I believe he was saying that he was working at the museum in Paris, and something about wanting to replicate some ancient instrument to exhibit there. Perhaps it may be a good idea to visit him in person. You might be able to see the real thing. |step6 = /Bargaining/Paris/Museum Staff (male)/ The ancient Babylonian harp? Oh yes, I do have a replication of that. What? You're asking if you could take it? Of course not. This is an important showpiece. What? You really want it? Well, if you really want it that badly... would you mind asking that girl over there if she's dating anyone right now? |step7 = /Unexpectedly/Paris/Museum Staff (female)/ Am I seeing anyone? How dare you ask me a question like that out of the blue. Do you want me to report you to the authorities? What? That man over there asked you to ask me...? P-Please tell him I do not have one... |step8 = /Youthful Impulse/Paris/Museum Staff (male)/ What? She isn't seeing anyone? I could have a chance? Wow! Wow! What a wonderful day! I'm going to ask her out right away! Work? I don't care about that anymore. Oh, you can take the harp too. It's a replica, so it can just be made again! |stepfinal = Romance Beyond Time/Paris/Museum/ It's nice to see this man being so happy, but the museum's security seems to need to be improved a bit... Though, it seems that the harp is in the site of the museum. Let's find it and report it. It should make the millionaire in Calicut happy. |discoXP = 640 |cardXP = 320 |reportXP = 380 |reportfame = 160 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Babylonian Harp |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Glory of Ur/Search/1/Archaeology/6/Arabic/1/Queen's Lyre |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Paris |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}